Buffy and Angel
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Buffy is enjoying her weekend free from parents when a new big bad comes to Sunnydale ruining her time to get to know Angel. I love Buffy with both Angel and Spike. So the next story will involve him.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Summers checks her reflection in the mirror she had to go patrol but that does not mean she had to look like a totally spaz. Especially since Angel might stop by the cemetery. She smiled as she thought about him and put on some more lip gross before walking out.

Her mother was away for the week so Buffy had the option to do pretty much what she wanted. She was so used to using the window ton sneak in and out that she took the window causing Willow to ask Buffy why not use the door. Your mother is not here. Xander's ears perk up at the question. Buffy says out of habit I guess and begins to walk toward the cemetery. Xander asks Buffy if she needs any company tonight and she says well I was hoping a sort of mysterious man would offer to hang out. He looks upset and glances at Willow. Buffy is twirling Mr. pointy, her stake when Willow says if he does not show how about we watch some movies. The other two agree and decide to watch a comedy since they were dealing with horror on a regular base.

As soon as they reach the cemetery Buffy begins to look around for villains. Xander and Willow decide to sit down and eat a bag of chips causing Buffy to look back and say really guys. They each take one big handful before closer the bag. Xander pops a coke, Buffy says oh well give me one and they sit, talk, and drink.

The Scooby gang did not notice but a vampire was watching them and thought about who to charge first. The slayer was the obvious choice but if he was staked before he could bite her than one of the others would have to do. As he advances he is staked from behind.

Angel walks up to the Scooby gang and when Buffy turns because she has a feeling that Angel is close; she jumps along with the rest of the gang who seems to never notice Angel until either he speaks or they turn around. Angel tells Buffy to be more careful because a vampire was approaching them and Buffy blushes then hands the coke to Xander before she stands up. She smooth's out her shirt and dusts her pants for leaves.

Buffy says so you showed up and he tells her well I had nothing better to do and I knew you were coming so I showed. Buffy asks is there any evil I should know about and he tells her that a new big bad is in town and she should be on guard. She nods and says anything else. She was hoping for a date but he says the big evil is not something to be taken lightly. She rolls her eyes and says I can handle it. Xander says yes Buffy will slay and we will party. Willow says yes party and looks at Xander with longing in her eyes. He is too caught up in looking at Buffy to notice. Buffy says will you come to the party and Angel puts on a mysterious smile and says maybe but the evil being has a small army that can grow at any time so be careful. Buffy looks over at her friends and says let's call Giles but when she turns around to ask Angel more facts about the evil, he is gone. Xander says I will put a bell on that guy's neck so when he comes or leaves we will know. Willow states I would like to see you try, right Buffy but Buffy is staring were Angel was and thinking oh he is so hot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright guys nothing is popping out of a coffin tonight so let's get out of here before Giles tracks us down and makes us hunt the new evil now." Buffy stands up.

"Yeah I say we go to the Bronze." Xander helps Willow up.

"I am down for the Bronze," Willow eagerly agrees.

"Do you guys think Angel will be at the Bronze?"

"Hum let's see a dark, crowded area; yea I bet he shows." Xander is hoping Buffy will believe him and come to the Bronze.

"Good than let's go." Buffy smoothed her hair before walking with the others.

An hour later Buffy does not mind that Angel has not shown up yet. "Ah just what I needed a little dance break but if Giles asks we were at the cemetery for another then we went back to my house for television and snacks."

"Oh I like deceiving Giles; especially when he finds out that we lied to him." "Remember when we took that trip to LA when we told him we were going to the magic shop?"

"I did go to the magic shop." "What; do not look at me like that someone had to go to the magic shop." Willow pretends to shake her head at them.

"Yeah but the magic shop was in LA Willow." Xander grabs Buffy's hand. "Dance with me."

Buffy let's Xander lead her to the dance floor. "Come on Willow; come join us."

Willow joins her friends and does not see Angel stepping out of the shadows. He watches Buffy dance wishing he had enough nerve to go up to her and begin dancing with her.


End file.
